


Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective

by sassyparrot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyparrot/pseuds/sassyparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, so this is my first fan fiction that I am publishing, it is just an alternate universe take I have of the BBC show Sherlock. In this story Sherlock and John have known each other about a year and are fast friends, maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters I just wrote this for fun. There will be multiple chapters. I really hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did. And creative criticism is always welcome! Oh and the first chapter is a lot like a part of The Great Game but it changes more later on.

It was a grey, muggy day in London, as so many are. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had just gotten into a cab. As I watched them, I knew they were going to Bart's. That was where Sherlock went, as often as he could, with out fail. Unless of course, he was on a case, I stopped watching as the cab pulled away from 221B Baker Street. I glanced toward the flat there, and saw Mrs. Hudson their land lady there. Of course she didn't see me, people rarely did. I walked down the street a little and hailed a cab. I told the driver where I needed to go and he zoomed away, weaving through the crowded London streets.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sherlock was at Bart's peering into his microscope at the cells he had collected from the murder's shoe. He already knew that the murder was male, with size 11 work boots, and he walked at an odd pace. Instead of long strides like you would expect a large man to have, he walked with little quick steps, almost like a child. Sherlock shook his head as he became distracted from the task at hand. What was wrong with him? He was Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, not some school boy fooling around with a detective kit! John Watson, his flatmate was sitting a little bit away, and when Sherlock shook his head John looked up, and said, “Sherlock, I have some errands to run. I will see you back at the flat." Sherlock just nodded and focused on his work again. John shook his head took his keys and left.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few moments after John left, Sherlock heard a noise and looked up. Just in time to see the quite pathologist, Molly Hooper walk in, with a man Sherlock didn't know. Molly smiled brightly at Sherlock and said," Sherlock, meet Jim, my boyfriend, he works upstairs, that's how we met, office romance." Sherlock looked at Jim, taking in every detail. "Gay" he said, "What was that?" asked Molly? "Nothing," said Sherlock. Jim smiled and said," Well I've got to go, nice meeting you." After he left Molly turned to Sherlock. "Why did you say gay?" To which Sherlock replied, “ Isn't it obvious! He is gay." "He isn't gay!" Molly said. Sherlock just looked at her. "Why, why do you have to ruin everything?" she asked him. Then she walked away.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
